Timeless whispers
by Follow-ur-Shadow
Summary: ‘You really are naive aren’t you? Fight the good fight and all that… Sometimes life’s not that simple’ HGDM
1. Getting together

  
  
Title: Timeless whispers   
  
Author: Stacy   
  
Email: jacksamshrineyahoo.com  
  
Series/ Sequel: none  
  
Summary: Snippets of conversations between different characters.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Not the characters, or the books or the movie. Although I wrote the story Kate devised the style.  
  
Authors Notes: Not the style I usually write in but I thought I'd try something different. )(- 

-)(-

"Miss Granger, quite the attention you're attracting this year." - Dumbledore  
"Yes sir." - Hermione  
"It's not becoming a problem I hope." - Dumbledore  
"No sir, of course not." - Hermione  
"Still it would probably be wise to make a decision, the sooner the better." - Dumbledore  
"I can't sir, not without hurting someone I care about." - Hermone  
"The heart is a very versatile thing Miss Granger, in time it will heal." - Dumbledore   
  
-)(-  
  
"I've given up a lot for you. My friends, my reputation..." - Draco  
"You're not the only one." - Hermione  
"What's that supposed to mean?" - Draco  
"It means Harry and Ron, they'd never understand. Neither would anyone else from  
Gryffindor." - Hermione  
"What are we doing?"- Draco  
"Falling in love." - Hermione

-)(-  
  
"You think he's cute." - Hermione  
"I can't help it, those glasses they just make him look so..." - Ginny  
"Nerdy..." - Hermione  
"I was going for sexy." - Ginny  
  
-)(-  
  
"Do you think we're making a mistake?" - Hermione.  
"I think you look lovely tonight." - Draco  
"You're avoiding the question." - Hermione  
"You wouldn't like my answer." - Draco  
"Try me." - Hermione  
"Yes I think this is wrong but when I'm with you I loose all ability to see reason and right and wrong don't really come into it anymore." - Draco  
"That was a good answer." - Hermione  
  
-)(-  
  
"What does she see in him anyway?" Harry  
"Muscles and a damn fine..." - Ginny  
"Watch it." - Harry  
"Jealous?" - Ginny  
"Curious, as to why she's gone completely crazy." - Harry  
"Love makes you do irrational things." - Ginny   
"That's stupid." - Harry  
"Really? Look at the way you're acting now." - Ginny  
"Jealous?" - Harry  
  
-)(-  
  
"Stay away from her." - Harry  
"What's it to you?" - Draco  
"You hurt her and I'll kill you." - Harry  
"Right back at you." - Draco

-)(-  
  
"You'll always be my best friend, nothing changes that." - Hermione  
"You changed that as soon as you chose him over me." - Harry  
"Why does everything have to be a competition between you two? - Hermione  
"Because everything I have he tries to take." - Harry  
"Now who's getting a complex?" - Hermione  
"This isn't funny." - Harry   
"Who's laughing?" - Hermione  
  
-)(-  
  
"It's over." - Hermione  
"What?" - Draco  
"We both knew this was never going to work." - Hermione  
"We can make it work." - Draco  
"Please don't make this any harder." - Hermione  
"Fine." - Draco  
"I guess that's it then." - Hermione.  
"I guess so." - Draco.   
  
-)(-  
  
"What do you want?" - Draco  
"We need to talk." - Harry  
"So go ahead, talk." - Draco  
"I don't like you..." - Harry  
"Big surprise there." - Draco  
"Just shut up and listen for a minute. I don't like you and I don't intend to like you but she's miserable without you." - Harry  
"You're talking to the wrong person, she broke up with me." - Draco  
"Only because she felt like she didn't have a choice." - Harry  
"She had a choice..." - Draco  
"Look....Even more than I hate seeing her with you I hate seeing her hurting like this, so why don't you just pull your head out of your ass and go talk to her." - Harry   
"What makes you think I want her back." - Draco  
"Because for some unconceivable reason you seem to care about her and god-only-knows why but she seems to feel the same way." - Harry  
"She told you that?"- Draco  
"She didn't need to?" - Harry

-)(-  
  
"Thank you." - Hermione  
"Don't mention it." - Harry  
"It meant a lot to me, what you did." - Hermione  
"Look, let's get one thing straight. I'm not going to become chummy with him just because he's dating my best friend, neither will I ever help him, be nice to him or even like him. But if he makes a concerted effort to be civil to me I promise I won't shove my wand up his..." - Harry  
"Harry!" - Hermione  
"Right as I was saying, don't mention it." - Harry-)(-  
  
"Did you miss me?" - Draco  
"Like nails on a black board." - Harry  
"You know potter under all that hate you feel for me I'm sure there's a warm fuzzy creature just waiting to crawl out your..." - Draco  
"Ahem...." - Hermione  
"Hey, didn't see you there." - Draco  
  
-)(-  
  
"I'm glad she's happy." - Harry  
"You've changed your tune." - Ginny  
"Don't get me wrong he's still a complete egotistical, selfish, prat but there's something in him that she just gets and I'm glad." - Harry  
"I'm not sure if that was a compliment or not." - Ginny  
"All I'm saying is that maybe deep down he's not that bad." - Harry  
"Did you just say what I think you said?" - Ginny  
"Very, Very deep down." - Harry  
  
-)(-  
  
"He cares about you." - Draco  
"Excuse me?" - Hermione  
"Potter, he's got a thing for you." - Draco  
"Don't be ridiculous he's going out with Ginny." - Hermione  
"It's not a romantic thing."- Draco  
"Then I don't understand." - Hermione  
"He's protective but not possessive anymore. I respect that." - Draco  
"What has gotten into the two of you lately?" - Hermione  
"What do you mean?" - Draco  
"Anyone would swear you two were actually acting friendly." - Hermione   
"With that pompous git, he wishes." - Draco

-)(-  
  
"You can be so annoying sometimes..." - Hermione  
"You know you want me." - Draco  
"In your dreams." - Hermione  
"Sure, maybe some of the R rated ones." - Draco  
"You're pathetic." - Hermione  
"But you love me." - Draco  
"Yeah...I do." - Hermione  
  
-)(-

Luv it, hate it, let me know. :-)


	2. The game

****

Title: The Game

Author: Stacy

Email: jacksamshrineyahoo.com

-)(-

"Five bucks says she's going for Potter." - Blaise  
"You're on." - Draco  
"Man, has she got you sucked in." - Blaise  
"We'll see." - Malfoy  
  
-)(-  
  
"So who are you cheering on at the game tomorrow?" - Draco.  
"Actually I wasn't going to go." - Hermione  
"It's the first Quidditch game of the season you can't just not go." - Draco  
"Can you imagine how it would look, a Gryffindore supporting a Slytherin." - Hermione  
"I knew you'd pick me." - Draco  
"Only cause no one else will." - Hermione  
"What's that supposed to mean?"- Draco  
"It means you're against Gryffindore, you don't stand a chance." - Hermione.  
  
-)(-  
  
"Good luck tomorrow." - Ginny.  
"Thanks I'm gonna need it." - Harry  
"You'll do fine." - Ginny  
"Tell that to Ron, he's been out on the field practicing for the last three days straight." - Harry

-)(-  
  
"You can wear my Slytherin top if you want?" - Draco  
"How would that help?" - Hermione   
"It might help you blend in a bit." - Draco   
"Thanks...." - Hermione.

-)(-  
  
"Are you nervous?" - Ginny  
"No, should I be?" - Hermione  
"I guess not. I mean you're only going to have two of the most popular boys in school competing for your attention in tomorrows game, not to mention the fact whoever you choose to support is going to have an ego the size of Hogwarts. No, I can't see why you should worry." - Ginny  
"Well when you put it like that...." - Hermione.  
  
-)(-  
  
"Good luck in the game tomorrow." - Hermione  
"Thanks. I take it you'll be in the Slytherin stand?" - Harry  
"Yeah, if you're gonna win I've gotta give the poor guy something." - Hermione.  
  
-)(-  
  
"Hey, be careful out there." - Hermione.  
"I'm always careful." - Draco.  
"Just don't do anything stupid." - Hermione  
"Who me?" - Draco  
".........." - Hermione  
"Okay point taken, I'll be careful." - Draco.  
  
-)(-  
  
"No heroics okay?" - Ginny  
"Stop worrying, I'll be fine." - Harry  
"I know. Just try and remember if you fall doesn't matter how descent Malfoy's become he's not gonna save your ass." - Ginny  
"Like I'd even let him." - Harry  
  
-)(-  
  
"Potter..." - Draco  
"Malfoy...Congratulations." - Harry  
"Thanks. Good game." - Draco  
"You too." - Harry  
  
-)(-  
  
"I'm so proud of you." - Hermione  
"Really?" - Draco  
"Sure, you won didn't you?" - Hermione  
"I guess." - Draco  
"You don't sound too happy." - Hermione  
"I thought wiping that smug grin off Potters face would be something to be proud of." - Draco  
"But...?" - Hermione  
"Turns out it just made me feel bad for the guy." - Draco  
"You know what?" - Hermione  
"What?" - Draco  
"_That's_ why i'm proud of you." - Hermione   
  
-)(-  
  
"You played well today." - Ginny  
"We still didn't win." - Harry  
"At least you lost gracefully. I saw you being nice to Malfoy when you thought no one was   
looking." - Ginny  
"It wasn't easy." - Harry  
"Losing never is." - Ginny  
  
-)(-  
  
"I was thinking, maybe we should start to tell people about us." - Draco  
"You don't think they guessed from the game today." - Hermione  
"Half of them don't believe it and the other half are just speculating." - Draco  
"So what are you suggesting?" - Hermione  
"Have lunch with me tomorrow." - Draco   
"That's it?" - Hermione  
"I mean with me, at my table. No more sneaking around." - Draco  
"That's a big step." - Hermione  
"Not for us." - Draco

-)(-

Let me know if you want more....


	3. Big steps

****

Title: Big Steps

Author: Stacy

-)(-

"Hey, can i talk to you?" - Hermione  
"Sure what's up?" - Harry  
"Malfoy wants me to sit at his table tomorrow for lunch ...." - Hermione  
"So you want me to sign your death certificate?" - Harry  
"This isn't funny." - Hermione  
"Actually from my side of the table, this is extremely funny." - Harry  
  
-)(-  
  
"How are you feeling?" - Draco  
"Nervous." - Hermione  
"You'll do fine, it's just lunch." - Draco  
"Just wait till you come sit at my table." - Hermione

-)(-  
  
"Are you ready to go in there?" - Draco  
"No."- Hermione  
"Come on Granger, where's that famous Gryffindore courage."- Draco  
"It's off defending your Slytherin pride." - Hermione  
  
-)(-  
  
"I wonder where they are?" - Ginny  
"If i know Hermione, standing outside refusing to come in." - Harry  
"I don't blame her, who would want to sit at a table with Slytherins?" - Ginny  
"Look there they are..." - Harry  
  
-)(-  
  
"Blaise, Pansy you know Hermione, she'll be joining us for lunch." - Draco  
  
-)(-  
  
"They hate me." - Hermione  
"They just need some time to get used to the idea and besides did you see the looks i was getting from the Gryffindore table?" - Draco  
"You were not." - Hermione  
"Are you kidding, they probably think i have you under some sort of spell or something." - Draco  
  
-)(-  
  
"It's not going to work?" - Pansy  
"What are you talking about?" - Draco  
"Trying to steal her away from Potter. It's clever but it will never work." - Pansy  
"And why is that?" - Draco   
"Because Potter doesn't care about her as much as you think. To him she's just a filthy Mudblood whore. Just like she is to everyone else who..." - Pansy  
"Shut your ugly, good for nothing mouth before I shut it for you...." - Draco  
"Looks like Blaise was right." - Pansy  
"What?" - Draco  
"You've really have fallen for her. Wonder what daddy will say?" - Pansy  
  
-)(-  
  
"uWhat's wrong?" - Hermione  
"It's nothing." - Draco  
"Whatever it is you can talk to me about it." - Hermione  
"I said It's nothing." - Draco  
  
-)(-  
  
"Are you okay?" - Harry  
"I'm fine." - Hermione  
"You sure?" - Harry  
"Have you noticed anything weird with Malfoy lately?" - Hermione  
"You mean aside from the usual?" - Harry  
"I'm seroius Harry." - Hermione  
"I haven't really seen him around much." - Harry  
"No, me neither..." - Hermione  
  
-)(-

To be continued... 


	4. Home for the Holidays

Home for the Holidays

by Stacy

------------------

"What's that?" - Hermione

"Just a letter from my mother, she wants me home a few days earlier." - Draco

"How come?" - Hermione

"She didn't say, just something she wants to discuss." - Draco

"I'm sure it's nothing." - Hermione

"Maybe...." - Draco

------------------

"You almost ready to go Gin?" - Ron

"Yeah, I just wanted to say goodbye to Hermione. She's been a bit down lately." - Ginny

"Trouble in paradise." - Ron

"Something like that." - Ginny

------------------

"Hey Harry." - Hermione

"Hi, shouldn't you be packing or something?" - Harry

"Nope. This week it's just you and me. My parents are off skiing somewhere." - Hermione

"What about Malfoy? I don't think he'd like the idea of it being _just us_." - Harry

"I could say the same about Ginny?" - Hermione

"Is everything okay between you two?" - Harry

"Me and Ginny....?" - Hermione

"You and Malfoy." - Harry

"I guess, he left a couple of days ago to go see his parents." - Hermione

------------------

"Draco, your father wishes to speak with you." - Narcissa

"But mother...." - Draco

"Now." - Narcissa

"....Yes mother."- Draco

------------------

"You miss him don't you?" - Harry

"More than I thought possible" - Hermione

"You do realize it's only been like three days" - Harry

"I'm pathetic aren't I?" - Hermione

"You'll be okay." - Harry

"I'm sorry. Emotional brooding Hermione isn't a lot of fun." - Hermione

"Just as long as you don't cry. You're not going to cry are you...?"- Harry

"I think I can hold myself back." - Hermione

------------------

"You wanted to see me." - Draco

"I've had some concerning calls from Mrs. Parkinson" - Lucius

"I see." - Draco

"If you think for one minute you can make a mockery of our family name by carrying on liaisons with that grotesque creature then...." - Lucius

"...She's more decent than any of the pure bloods you associate with." - Draco

"I'm warning you Draco, end it."

"And if I don't?" - Draco

"Then I will personally see to it myself, that she is permanently put out of the picture." - Lucius

"Yes father...."

------------------

"What did they want to see him about?"- Harry

"He wouldn't say." - Hermione

"You don't have to worry." - Harry

"It's just...he's been so distant lately" - Hermione

"I'm sure it's nothing." - Harry

------------------

To be continued...


	5. Home from the Holidays

_Home from the Holidays_

_By Stacy_

------------

"I missed you." - Draco

"I missed you too." - Hermione

"How were your holidays?" - Draco

"Okay. You?" - Hermione

"I'm just glad to be back." - Draco

------------

"So how do I look?" - Ginny

"You look fine Gin. I don't know why you're worrying it's only Harry." - Ron

"I have a weeks worth of gossip to catch up on." - Ginny

"It's not like you'll spend anytime 'talking' anyway." - Ron

"Well at least when we do talk it's not only about quidditch." - Ginny

"Hey, I resent that..." - Ron

------------

"So how did the visit home go?" - Pansy

"Shut up." - Draco

"I take it things didn't go so well then." - Pansy

"What the fuck is your problem Pansy, you got what you wanted. Now leave me alone." - Draco

"I haven't got what I wanted yet, you're still seeing her aren't you?" - Pansy

"That's none of your business." - Draco

"I'd be careful if I were you Draco, your father would be far less forgiving if you decided to cross him." - Pansy

------------

"So how were you're holidays?" - Harry

"Okay, you know what mum's like when the whole family's home..." - Ron

"Yeah. How's Ginny?" - Harry

"She's good."- Ron

"So...." - Harry

"So...."- Ron

"Hear about those new quidditch tactics Hufflepuff are trying out?" - Harry

"Hufflepuff, no way..." - Ron

------------

"Can I have a word?" - Hermione

"Sure, what's up?" - Draco

"Nothing, just..... lately you've been kind of....distant." - Hermione

"You're right....." - Draco

"Anything I should know about?" - Hermione

"Probably." - Draco

------------

"Harry...." - Ginny

"Gin, hey I've missed you." - Harry

"Me too." - Ginny

"So you wanna go somewhere and...." - Harry

"and _talk_..." - Ginny

"right...." - Harry

"uh huh..." - Ginny

"Let's go..." - Harry

------------

"I think maybe this was a bad idea." - Draco

"What do you mean?" - Hermione

"I mean 'us'. It's not really working out that well is it?" - Draco

"It was working fine..." - Hermione

"Please Granger, don't make this any harder..." - Draco

------------

"Did you catch up with Harry?" - Ron

"That's one way of putting it." - Ginny

"So where is he now?" - Ron

"He went to see Hermione." - Ginny

------------

"Hey Mione what's....Have you been crying?" - Harry

"I'm okay..." - Hermione

"What happened?" - Harry

"It's over." - Hermione

------------

"I guess you heard about what happened?" - Pansy

"You know what, at first I thought he was insanely stupid for going out with a Gryffindor most especially Granger, but thinking back his standards have definitely gone up since you." - Blaise

"Well since you think so highly of her you might stand a chance now he's out of the picture." - Pansy

"If I wanted to know how it feels to be second best I'd just ask you." - Blaise

------------

"We need to talk." - Draco

"Talk? You're lucky if I don't smash your face in." - Harry

"I just....Is she okay?" - Draco

"Is she okay? So help me Malfoy if you don't get out of my face..." - Harry

------------

"Hermione...." - Blaise

"What do you want?" - Hermione

"He didn't want to end it. I just thought you should know...." - Blaise

"Wait...what are you talking about?" - Hermione

"Parkinson went to his father and let's just say Lucius wasn't to pleased." - Blaise

"But he never said anything." - Hermione

"He didn't want to worry you." - Blaise

"Why are you telling me this?" - Hermione

"Because he's copping a lot of flack where he doesn't deserve it." - Blaise

------------

"How is she?" - Harry

"Better...What happened to your hand?" - Ginny

"It's nothing." - Harry

"Harry..." - Ginny

"Ginny please just leave it....Where is she anyway?" - Harry

"She went to talk to Malfoy." - Ginny

"What!" - Harry

"She said she had something to ask him and then ran off..." - Ginny

------------

"Where is he?" - Hermione

"Like I'd tell you." - Pansy

"You're not making any friends here Parkinson." - Hermione

"Who says I'm looking for friends." - Pansy

"He's in the hospital wing...." - Blaise

"What? Is he okay?" - Hermione

"Maybe you should ask Potter..." - Blaise

------------

"Are you okay?" - Hermione

"I probably deserved it." - Draco

"He shouldn't have hit you." - Hermione

"It doesn't matter." - Draco

"It does matter..... Why didn't you tell me what your father said?" - Hermione

"Would it have made a difference?" - Draco

"I might have been inclined not to hate you so much." - Hermione

"I was just trying to make things easier." - Draco

"We both knew this was never gonna be easy. It doesn't mean you just give up" - Hermione

"Sometimes giving up is the only option..." - Draco

------------

To Be continued....


	6. Realizations

Realizations

By Stacey

----------

"It's over." - Lucius

"I'll kill you." - Draco

----------

"Are you okay?" - Hermione

"What?...What's going on?" - Draco

"You were dreaming." - Hermione

----------

"How's the hand?" - Hermione

"It's better. How's his face." - Harry

"Better." - Hermione

"Shame..." - Harry

----------

"Ron calm down." - Ginny

"Calm down, were you even listening. She took him back." - Ron

"Well maybe if you bothered to listen you'd know why." - Ginny

"What are you talking about?" - Ron

"Ask me again when you're actually willing to listen to someone else for a change." - Ginny

----------

"It wasn't his fault." - Hermione

"How can you say that, he broke up with you, remember?" - Harry

"He did it for my own good." - Hermione

"What?" - Harry

----------

"So you're back together?" - Blaise

"Yep" - Draco

"Is that wise?" - Blaise

"Nope" - Draco

----------

"His father threatened me." - Hermione

"Threatened you...as in?" - Harry

"As in said he'd kill me if Draco didn't end it." - Hermione

"And now you're back together...are you crazy?" - Harry

----------

"Is she crazy?" - Ron

"She's in love, of course she's crazy." - Ginny

"More like stupid." - Ron

"In a way it's kind of romantic, that they're willing to risk so much to be together." - Ginny

"More like stupid." - Ron

----------

"He should never have told you." - Harry

"And what would you have done, beat him up every time you saw him cause he hurt me. He didn't have a choice." - Hermione

"He had plenty of choices. If he really cared about you he wouldn't have told you." - Harry

"He just can't win with you can he?" - Hermione

----------

"This is ridiculous." - Pansy

"And what are you going to do about it?" - Blaise

"_I _won't have to do anything about it. I'm sure Lucius will deal with it however he sees fit." - Pansy

"I'm warning you Parkinson, leave them alone." - Blaise

----------

"Are you sure you're doing the right thing?" - Ginny

"Sometimes I wonder...." - Hermione

"But?" - Ginny

"But there's so many reasons this feels so right."- Hermione

"Like?" - Ginny

"Like the little things. The way he takes extra notes in potions class just incase I miss something, or the way deliberately he looks for the worst Bernie Bott's Every Flavor Beans so I won't have to eat them, even when he leaves notes in my study books telling me to go to bed cause it's late..." - Hermione

"Okay stop it, you're making me jealous." - Ginny

----------

"Sometimes I wonder if it's all worth it." - Draco

"Have you told her this?" - Blaise

"I try but then I realize why I am doing this" - Draco

"Why?"

"Because even the smallest things about her, make me want to hold on just a little bit longer." - Draco

----------

"Has she spoken to you about it?" - Harry

"Of course she has, I seem to be the only one willing to give him the benefit of the doubt." - Ginny

"He doesn't deserve it." - Harry

"And what would you have done in his position? What would you do now,if someone said they'd kill Hermione if you ever went near her again?" - Ginny

"What's that supposed to mean?" - Harry

"It means that you and Malfoy aren't as different as you'd like to think." - Ginny

----------

"Where did we go so wrong?" - Hermione

"We became so wrapped up in our problems, everyone else's problems that we forgot to just be us." - Draco

"Do you think maybe for a little while, we could just be us again?" - Hermione

----------

"They're going to be okay aren't they?" - Ginny

"As long as they're together....They'll never be okay. " - Harry

"That's morbidly depressing." - Ginny

"It's the truth" - Harry

"She's not scared" - Ginny

"Maybe she should be." -Harry

----------

To be continued...


	7. Into place

Into Place

By Stacey

----------

"We haven't done this in forever." - Hermione

"That's because you're scared of flying." - Draco

"Just shut up and help me onto the broom." - Hermione

"You ready?" - Draco

"Promise you wont let me go?" - Hermione

"Don't you trust me?" - Draco

"I trust you." - Hermione

"In that case I wont let you go." - Draco

----------

"She doesn't even like flying." - Harry 

"Will you come inside and stop spying on them." - Ginny

"I'm not spying one them." - Harry

"You know what, if you paid a little less attention to what they were doing and a little more attention to what was right in front of you, then we might actually have a relationship." - Ginny

----------

"This is nice." - Hermione

"Okay, something is definitely wrong with you." - Draco

"What do you mean?" - Hermione

"You're petrified of heights, we're soaring miles above the ground and you think this is nice." - Draco

"I trust you remember?" - Hermione

"I still don't understand." - Draco

"Heights aren't so scary if you know you're not going to fall." - Hermione

----------

"Ginny, what's going on?" - Harry

"I know you worry about her, but sometimes I think you care more about her than you do about me." - Ginny

"You know that's not true." - Harry

"Do I?" - Ginny

"I love you Ginny, I just don't want to see Hermione get hurt." - Harry

"Neither do I, but she's a big girl. She can take care of herself." - Ginny

"You're right. I guess I just need to learn stop being so protective of her." - Harry

"I think I can help you with that." - Ginny

"Really?" - Harry

"I'm sure we can find away to keep you occupied." - Ginny

----------

"I've got Quidditch practice now, did you want to come and watch?" - Draco

"Actually I've got some homework to do, so I might go to the library." - Hermione

"Did you want to borrow my notes from potions?" - Draco

"Yeah, I would." - Hermione

"They're in my room on top of the desk, try not to work too hard." - Draco

"You know me. " - Hermione

"Exactly." - Draco

----------

"Hey, how's Hermione?" - Ron

"That's actually what I wanted to talk to you about." - Harry

"Really?" - Ron

"Yeah, me and Ginny are going to spend some quality time together. I was just wondering if you could keep an eye on Mione for me." - Harry

"Sure, no problem." - Ron

"Thanks." - Harry

----------

"Weasley...." - Draco

"Malfoy....What do you want?" - Ron

"This is serious." - Draco

"What's going on?" - Ron

"Hermione was meant to meet me here for lunch but she never showed." - Draco

"Maybe she'd just running late." - Ron

"Three hours late?" - Draco

"If I was meeting you I wouldn't rush either." - Ron

"She said she was going to go study but when I checked the library she wasn't there." -Draco

"So?" - Ron.

"So, she also never picked up the notes she was meant to get off my desk either." - Draco

"Okay you may have a point...." - Ron

----------

"When was the last time either of you saw her?" - Dumbledore

"About three, four hours ago. She said she was going to the library to study." - Draco

"Am I to assume the rumors about your father's threats are true then?"- Dumbledore

"I wouldn't be here if they weren't." - Draco

----------

"Ron, what's going on?" - Harry

"Hermione she's...." - Ron

"She what...?" - Ginny

"She's missing. No one's seen her since this morning." - Ron

"Wait till i get my hands on him...." - Harry

"Harry!" - Ginny

"Harry, It wasn't Malfoy. We think it was Lucius." - Ron

----------

"This is your fault, if he's hurt her in any way...." - Harry

"Then I'll kill him myself." - Draco

----------

To be continued...


	8. Love ?

Love?

Written by Stacy

----------

"Did you find her?" - Ginny

"She was lying unconscious in the forbidden forest. For whatever the reason Lucius wanted us

to find her." - Harry

"Is she..?" - Ginny

"She's okay. A couple of bruises here and there but other than that she's fine." - Harry

----------

"How is she?" - Draco

"Still unconscious." - Harry

"Can I see her?" - Draco

"Over my dead body." - Harry

"What...?" - Draco

"I mean it Malfoy. If you care at all for her then just leave her the hell alone."

----------

"What's going on?" - Hermione

"Hey you're awake." - Harry

"Is Draco alright?" - Hermione

"He's fine." - Harry

"Where is he?" - Hermione

"Not here." - Harry

----------

"Hey Mione how are you?" - Ron

"I'm fine, more worried about Harry actually." - Hermione

"I've tried talking to him but it's pointless. He thinks this is all his fault." - Ron

"How does he figure that?" - Hermione

"Well the second he takes his eyes off you to spend some time with Ginny, this happens. He told me to keep an eye on you but..." - Ron

"I'm a big girl Ron I don't need you or Harry fussing over me constantly." - Hermione

"Maybe you should tell that to Harry." - Ron

"Maybe you could." - Hermione

----------

"I heard they found her. Is she okay?" - Blaise

"As far as I can tell." - Draco

"You mean you haven't been to see her?" - Blaise

"And risk Lucius going after again, I don't think so. Not to mention the fact I've got Potter

on my back about the whole thing." - Draco

"But surely you could..." - Blaise

"Look, just drop it okay." - Draco

----------

"Hey how are you feeling?"

"I'm okay." - Hermione

"You don't look very well." - Ginny

"I guess..." - Hermione

"What's wrong?" - Ginny

"I'm worried about Draco. He hasn't been in to see me yet...I just hope he's okay." - Hermione

"I'm sure he's fine." - Ginny

----------

"Can I have a word?" - Ron

"Sure what's up?" - Harry

"You know you don't have to watch her round the clock." - Ron

"And look what happened last time when I wasn't there." - Harry

"That was different, Lucius isn't going to try anything now that Dumbleodre's involved." - Ron

"Maybe it's not Lucius i'm worried about." - Harry

----------

"Is she okay?" - Draco

"Why don't you go see for yourself?" - Ginny

"Because your boyfriend won't let me anywhere near the place." - Draco

"If you really wanted to see her you wouldn't let Harry stop you." - Ginny

"Just forget it." - Draco

----------

"You can't keep Malfoy away forever." - Ron

"I've done a pretty good job so far." - Harry

"Maybe that's because he hasn't even tried to get past you." - Ron

"So what, you don't think I could take him?" - Harry

"You know that's not what I meant."- Ron

"Then what did you mean?" - Harry

"Harry this is ridiculous..." - Ron

"No, what's ridiculous is the fact that no one else seems to be able to see that them being together is putting her life in danger." - Harry

----------

"He's not coming is he?" - Hermione

"Maybe he just needs a little time." - Ginny

"Or maybe he's decided to just give up." - Hermione

"He wouldn't, not now he has Dumbledore on his side." - Ginny

"I just wish he'd come and talk to me." - Hermione

----------

"Watch it." - Draco

"Where are you off to in such a hurry?" - Ron

"None of your business." - Draco

"Well if you're going to see Hermione you needn't bother. He's not going to let you in." - Ron

"I wasn't going down there anyway." - Draco

"You weren't going down there were you? Whatever you're afraid of Malfoy I suggest you stop running from it." - Ron

----------

"You don't look so good." - Harry

"Thanks." - Hermione

"I mean it Mione, are you okay?" - Harry

"I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be? I mean I only have to choose between the guy I love and my life, but you know what it doesn't really matter because it looks like the decisions already been made for me" - Hermione

"You love him?" - Harry

"More than I thought possible." - Hermione

----------

"She's asking about you." - Ginny

"Just leave me alone Weasley." -Draco

"Don't act like you don't care, she needs you." - Ginny

"Well maybe she's better off without me." - Draco

"If that's really what you think, then maybe she is." - Ginny

----------

"So when are they letting you out of here?" - Ron

"As soon as everything's completely healed. Should be a couple more days at least." - Hermione

"You don't seem too worried about that considering you've been locked up in here for the last week." - Ron

"There's a lot less to worry about in here than out there." - Hermione

----------

"What's going on Malfoy?" - Harry

"What are you talking about?" - Draco

"You haven't even tried to go see her." - Harry

"That's because you pointed out the threat to her life if I did." - Draco

"Since when do you take notice of threats?" - Harry

"Since they started to involve someone I care about." - Draco

----------

"How's she doing?" - Ginny

"Not so good. Where's Harry?" - Ron

"He went to talk to Malfoy." - Ginny

"Is that such a good idea?" - Ron

"It might do them both some good." - Ginny

----------

"What are you afraid of?" - Harry

"I'm not 'afraid' of anything but you saw what he did to her. I can't be there to protect her twenty-four hours a day." - Draco

"Well at the moment you're not protecting her at all." - Harry

"That's because as long as I stay away from her she doesn't need protecting." - Draco

"That's bullshit. Lucius will come after no matter what you do, It's obvious that he considers her to be a threat now." - Harry

"I thought you wanted me to stay away from her? You told me if I cared about her I wouldn't go anywhere near her" - Draco

"Well maybe I was wrong. Maybe if you cared about her at all you wouldn't be giving up on her

so easily." - Harry

----------

To be continued...


	9. Fairytales

Fairytales

---------

"Hey." - Draco

"Hey." - Hermione

---------

"What did you do?" - Ginny

"I didn't do anything, I was trying to get his stubborn arse in there to talk to her." - Harry

"Well it worked." - Ginny

"What?" - Harry

"He's in there talking to her right now." - Ginny

---------

"How have you been?" - Draco

"Good." - Hermione

"I'm sorry I haven't been around, I've just been.... busy." - Draco

"Too busy to come and see me?" - Hermione

"You know that's not what I meant." - Draco

---------

"Maybe this wasn't such a great idea." - Harry

"You think?" - Ginny

---------

"What do you want me to say?" - Draco

"Nothing. Just don't say anything." - Hermione

"I thought it would be easier if I kept away from you." - Draco

"Stop trying to decide what's best for me." - Hermione

"Someone has to be the responsible one." - Draco

"What's that supposed to mean?" - Hermione

"It means that this relationship is obviously never going to work." - Draco

"And whose fault is that?" - Hermione

---------

"What's going on?" - Ron

"Malfoy is in there talking to her." - Ginny

"What!? You let Malfoy in there?" - Ron

"They need to sort this out." - Harry

"Am I the only one here who hasn't gone completely insane?" - Ron

---------

"We just need to work through this." - Hermione

"I can't let you risk your life, this isn't negotiable." - Draco

"This isn't up to you." - Hermione

---------

"We've already established it was possible a bad idea." - Harry

"You think?" - Ron

---------

"You seem to have this preconceived notion that if we stay together everything will work out for the best. That's not how real life works." - Draco

"And you seem to think that good triumphing over evil is something you only read about in fairytales." - Hermione

"Isn't it?" - Draco

---------

"There has to be something we can do?" - Ginny

"You mean besides causing an unfortunate accident for Malfoy in potions tomorrow." - Ron

"Ron this is serious." - Ginny

"Who's joking." - Ron

---------

"What do you want from me Hermione. I can't be some knight in shinning armor." - Draco

"I don't want a knight in shining armor, I just want to be with you. No expectations, no pretenses, just you " - Hermione

"You know the risks and you know how I feel about you but we can't keep going round in circles. If you really want this, then there'll be no going back. " - Draco

"I can accept that." - Hermione

"You know I'll never forgive myself if you get hurt." - Draco

"I won't" - Hermione

---------

To be continued


	10. Truths

Truths

By Stacey

------------------------

'This isn't good.' – Ron

'You're telling me…' – Harry

'At least they're working it out together.' – Ginny

'Hence the reason it isn't good.' – Ron

------------------------

'So what do we do now?' – Draco

'Now we go back to normal.' – Hermione

'I was referring more to the impending doom of my father.' – Draco

'Oh yeah…_that_.'– Hermione

------------------------

'There must be something we can do?' – Ginny

'Like what? Going up against Lucius Malfoy isn't exactly on my top ten list of things to do.' – Harry

'What about Dumbledore?' – Ginny

'Well I haven't seen his list but im betting he feels the same.' - Harry

------------------------

'I bet you're glad to be out of the infirmary?' – Ron

'Yeah…' – Hermione

'Just think of all the study you'll be able to catch up on...' – Ron

'Okay spit it out.' – Hermione

'What?' - Ron

------------------------

'So…' – Blaise

'So…' – Malfoy

'Kinda back to square one aren't you?' – Blaise

'More like we never left square one. In fact if there is a square two out there, I'd damn well like to see it.' – Malfoy

------------------------

'What ever it is you're trying to avoid saying…' – Hermione

'I just think… I don't understand. Nothing's changed between you two.' – Ron

'So?' – Hermione

'So, you two weren't exactly a poster for the perfect relationship. You've broken up how many times?'

'Well two but…' – Hermione

'And nothings really changed since then so…. I just don't see how it's gonna work.' - Ron

------------------------

'Maybe we could do something, to take their minds off it.' – Ginny

'Like what?' – Harry

'I don't know, a picnic or something.' – Ginny

'A picnic?' – Harry

'Yeah…' – Ginny

'Hey Hermione, we realize your relationship is doomed, Lucius wants to kill you and you're pretty much all round stuffed but we thought you might like to go on a picnic. Oh did I mention the doomed part?' – Harry

------------------------

'Look, I'm not trying to be the bad guy here.' – Ron

'Could've fooled me.' – Hermione

'I'm just trying to keep you from getting hurt.' – Ron

'I think it's a little late for that.' – Hermione

------------------------

'So on a scale of one to ten, how bad is this?' – Draco

'You want the truth?' – Blaise

------------------------

'Hey, how you holding up?' – Ginny

'Well you know, all things considering …' – Hermione

'Hermione…' – Ginny

'I don't know if I can keep doing this.' – Hermione

'Keep doing what?' – Ginny

'This…us. I know I told him I could but I can't even walk down the hall without thinking someone is watching me. I'm going to go see him now.' – Hermione

------------------------

'You're fucked. Completely and utterly fucked. No running from it, no escaping it. Completely fucked.' - Blaise

'And here I was thinking there was going to be a simple solution.' – Draco

'Nope fraid not. Feelings get involved and it's an automatic one way ticket to fucked town.' – Blaise

------------------------

'What are you going to say?' – Ginny

'I'm going to tell him the truth.' – Hermione

'Which is?' – Ginny

'I don't know, I'm hoping to have an epiphany on the way and have it all come to me.' – Hermione

'I know it's hard but you're doing the right thing.' – Ginny

'Then why does it feel like all of a sudden, I can't breath.' - Hermione

------------------------

'Yeah, feelings blow. Here I was planning to spend the whole rest of my life caring for no one but myself. Then she came along…' – Draco

'Women suck.' – Blaise

'Damn straight.' – Draco

------------------------

'Ron, Harry…' – Ginny

'Hey Gin, What's up?' – Harry

'I think Hermione's about to end it with Malfoy.' – Ginny

'What?' - Ron

------------------------

'When did you first realize, that it was starting to get serious?' – Blaise

'I didn't see her for three days. Between studying, head duties and quidditch we just got caught up and I remember feeling off, like something was missing. I couldn't shake the feeling till I talked to her, held her.' - Draco

'Wow.' – Blaise

'That's when I knew a part of me was becoming attached to her and you wanna know the absolute worst part…' – Draco

'What?' – Blaise

'A part of me was glad.' – Draco

------------------------

'This is good, It's what she needs.' – Harry

'Exactly.' – Ron

'Doesn't make it suck any less.' – Ginny

------------------------

'So you think you can really make this work?' – Blaise

'There are times when I have my doubts, I mean it would be so much easier to just give up…' – Draco

'But…' – Blaise

'But for some reason when I'm with her, it's no where near as hard and I know deep down I don't want to give up on us.' – Draco

------------------------

To be continued… (Wow feels like i havent updated in years :P)


	11. Starting from somewhere

Starting from somewhere

By Stace

------------------------

'Hermione…' – Draco

'Blaise could you excuse us for a second?' – Hermione

'Sure.' – Blaise

------------------------

'She's been gone a while.' – Ginny

'She's been gone twenty minutes.' – Harry

'Stop being so anti-melodramtic.' – Ginny

'That is so not a word.' – Harry

------------------------

'I heard what you said.' – Hermione

'Busted.' – Draco

'I'm serious, the bit about becoming attached and stuff. It means a lot.' – Hermione

'Well I meant every word of it.' – Draco

'I know, which is why this is so hard.' - Hermione

'I don't understand….' – Draco

------------------------

'What do you think she's going to say?' – Harry

'I think she's going to tell him the truth.' – Ginny

------------------------

'I'm not going to lie to you, the fact that your father wants me dead scares me but your father is nothing compared to these feeling that I have for you. We can do this…' – Hermione

'But…' – Draco

'But like it or not your father is a real problem and we need to do something about him first.' – Hermione

'Forgive me for being blunt but if it was that simple I would have dealt with him by now.' – Draco

'I know which is why we need to go to someone higher up.' – Hermione

------------------------

'Okay Gin, I just saw Malfoy and Hermione and they definitely did not look broken up.' – Ron

'What do you mean?' – Harry

'I mean they were walking somewhere together, she wasn't crying and Malfoy definitely wasn't brooding. In fact they looked almost happy.' – Ron

'Maybe they both came to a mutual decision.' – Ginny

'Mutual decision… come on Ginny.' – Harry

'Maybe they're just taking the news really REALLY well.' – Ginny

------------------------

'Mr Malfoy….Miss Granger' – Snape

------------------------

'This is ridiculous, they can't keep going round in circles like this.' – Ron

'I don't think they are.' – Ginny

'You know something that I don't' – Ron

'Which direction were they headed?' - Ginny

------------------------

'So the rumors are true then?' – Snape

'And what rumors would those be, _Sir?_' – Hermione

'That the two of you have become an item. I doubt your father would be too happy about that Draco' – Snap

'Actually Sir, That's why we're here. We need your help.' - Draco

------------------------

'You think she's actually taking this to Dumbledore?' – Harry

'It makes sense.' – Ginny

'What can he do?' - Ron

'I guess we'll find out' – Ginny

------------------------

'Now tell me, what reason do I have to interfere in this little fling of yours?' – Snape

'With all due respect Sir, it is not a fling.' – Draco

'Andyou're possibly the only one here withthe power to help' - Hermione

'Have you considered terminating this _relationship_. Seems to me that would be the easiest way around things.' – Snape

'You'd think so, turns out that's the hard way to go.' - Draco

------------------------

'I wonder what's going on?' - Ginny

'I wonder if i want to know what's going on.' - Harry

------------------------

'How long have you known?' – Snape

'There's always been a strong possibility. Those who hate are destined to love with equal passion' - Dumbleroe

'If you knew this was going to happen why make them Heads, why push them together? You must have known it would only cause trouble.' – Snape

'It is not my place to interfere with such matters, besides the heart will go where it wishes despite even the best efforts to deter it.' - Dumbledore

------------------------

'Do you think we did the right thing?' – Hermione

'Things can't be any worse, right?' – Draco

'I really wish you hadn't just said that.' – Hermione

------------------------

'So I'm intrigued, did you agree to help them?' – Dumbledore

'Iagreed to place a charm on Hogwarts and it's surrounding grounds, should keep Lucius off their backs for now at least.' – Snape

'It's only a temporary solution but perhaps with more time…' – Dumbledore

'They'll realize what a mistake they're making.' – Snape

'They be able to come up with a more permanent solution.' Dumbledore

------------------------

To Be continued


	12. Finally over

Finally Over

By Stacey

------------------------

'Snape said the charm is…what's wrong?' – Hermione

'The charm, it doesn't matter anymore…' – Draco

'Why, what happened?' – Hermione

'My father… he's been taken to Azkaban' - Draco

------------------------

'Have you heard!?' - Colin

'Have I heard what Colin?' – Harry

'Lucius Malfoy's been sent to Azakaban' – Colin

'You don't think Dumbledore…?' – Ginny

'Wasn't Dumbledore, he was caught working with the Death Eaters.' - Colin

------------------------

'Where is he?' – Blaise

'How should I know?' – Pansy

'Hitting a little close to home is it, maybe someone should do a little digging into your family's alliences' – Blaise

'Go to hell' – Pansy

'Not if you're going to be running it' - Blaise

------------------------

'So it's really over then? No more worrying about him…'

'Guess not' - Draco

'I thought you'd be a little more pleased…' – Hermione

'Why, because my father's in Azkaban? I wanted him to leave us alone not be thrown in a prison of eternal torment and the truth about death eaters getting out, my mother getting to deal with the fall out, I guess that's just an added bonus…' – Draco

------------------------

'This is a good thing right?' – Ginny

'What do you mean? Lucius in prison, how can that possibly be a bad thing'? – Harry

'I don't know, I just wonder how they're both taking it…' – Ginny

------------------------

'Seems things worked themselves out' – Snape

'Yes. Strange how the authorites knew exactly where and when Mr. Malfoy would be implicated' – Dumbledore

'Seems to me it was about time they started doing their job properly' – Snape

'It seems so…' - Dumbledore

'Am I to assume you played no part in this?' – Snape

'I could ask the same of you' – Dumbledore

------------------------

'You knew about the death eaters?' – Hermione

'Sure' – Draco

'Yet you didn't try to do anything about it…' – Hermione

'What could I have possibly done?' – Draco

'I don't know, tried to stop it?' – Hermione

'You really are naive aren't you? Fight the good fight and all that… Sometimes life's not that simple' – Draco

'We weren't that simple but you still tried' – Hermione

'Yeah I did…' – Draco

------------------------

'Seen Malfoy?' – Blaise

'No. I take it you heard?' – Harry

'Hasn't everybody?' – Blaise

------------------------

'Hermione, what happened? What's wrong' – Ginny

'I think it's over' – Hermione

'What? Why?' – Ginny

'He knew…about the death eaters. He knew and he didn't do anything'

------------------------

'I've been looking everywhewre for you?' – Blaise

'Been trying to keep a low profile' – Draco

'I'm sorry about what happened' – Blaise

'You'd be the only one' – Draco

'It's not as easy for them they don't understand' – Blaise

'She could have tried' – Draco

------------------------

'What was he going to do? Bust one of his father's meetings and say _don't kill people, bad death eaters, bad!_' - Ginny

------------------------

'Cut her some slack man, she's not like us' – Blaise

'Well maybe we're just too different' – Draco

'Okay where's the real Draco and what have you done with him?' – Blaise

'What do you mean?' – Draco

'Not one week ago you were head over heals for this girl now you're saying you're too different. What are you scared of?' – Blaise

------------------------

'I just… he could have told me' – Hermione

'That's what this is about? You're upset he didn't tell you?' – Ginny

'No I'm upset because I don't know what else he hasn't told me. There's this whole part of his life that he's hiding from me' – Hermione

'Maybe he's hiding it for good reason' – Ginny

------------------------

'It's like my father was this safety net and if we didn't work out it was because of him. Now if something's going to happen it's going to be because of us, because we're too different or she doesn't agree with my descions…' – Draco

'Isn't that what it was like in the beginning?' – Blaise

'What's your point?' – Draco

'My point is you were happy then, before all this crap started with your father'

– Blaise

'I guess I'd forgotten' – Draco

'Well it's about time you remembered' – Blaise.

------------------------

'You talked to Hermione?' – Harry

'Yeah' – Ginny

'Things all good in paradise?' – Harry

'Not exactly' – Ginny

------------------------

'You seem unexpectedly somber' – Harry

'Ginny told you?' – Hermione

'Yeah' – Harry

'I just don't know what to do' – Hermione

'I don't know either but I do know he used to make you happy' - Harry

'It's complicated' – Hermione

'So uncomplicate it' – Harry

------------------------

'We need to talk…' – Hermione

'Don't. Don't say anything just listen…' – Draco

'…For me to listen you're actually going to have to say something' - Hermione

'Right. I know we need to talk but… for the moment, do you think can we just be us again?' - Draco

'I think i'd like that' – Hermione

------------------------

'I'm glad we worked through those issues' – Hermione

'_That_ wasn't quite what I had in mind when I said we needed to talk' – Draco

'No, but it was nice' – Hermione

------------------------

'You think they're gonna be okay?' – Ginny

'There was a time when I would've said no, I mean Hermione and Malfoy? I'm stating to think that maybe I got the world wrong' – Harry

'It certainly wasn't expected' – Ginny

'You think? Ron's wand is more predictable' – Harry

'Okay so _definitely_ not expected but maybe not so doomed after all…' – Ginny

------------------------

'I wonder where we'll be ten years from now?' – Hermione

'I don't know but I think I'll just be happy to get over the last six months' – Draco

'It's certainly been one hell of a ride…' – Hermione

'Well you better hold on, cause I'm not letting you get off just yet...' – Draco

------------------------

The End! It's only taken how long!? Anyway thankyou for all the wonderful reviews and comments they were really inspiring and helpful!!! I hope the ending didn't feel to rushed but this fic was definately way overdue for an ending.


End file.
